


Doubts

by 1122JihoonChenleKihyun



Series: DRABBLES [7]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cliche, Cute, First Meetings, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1122JihoonChenleKihyun/pseuds/1122JihoonChenleKihyun
Summary: Minhyuk doesn't want to meet his soulmate...





	Doubts

"For the last time! I don't want to meet them!" Minhyuk cried out at his older friend. "Whoever it is, is a rude, insensitive idiot." Bin sighed, he was fed up of Minhyuk acting like this.

"They can't be that bad." Minhyuk released a frustrated groan.

"You haven't what my tattoo says," he paused, "or where it is." He was getting defensive.

"That's because you won't tell me; maybe if you told me, I'd be more sympathetic!" Bin retorted.

"It's private!"

"You've seen mine, more than once."

"But, yours is cute and it's literally on the tip of your nose!"

"Just tell me!"

"No!!"

"Minhyuk, we've been friends for god knows how long; why you can’t just tell me?!"

"Because... because it's embarrassing." His voice got quieter and he curled in on himself.

"Minnie, I'm not going to judge you." The atmosphere grew softer. "Remember 'a problem shared is a problem halved'." Minhyuk chuckled.

"Do you really want to know?" Bin nodded. "Um... well... it's kind of... on my..."

"Come on, I won't judge."

"It's on my butt." A bright blush spread over Minhyuk's face.

"What does it say?"

"Well, it says... I really don't want to say what it says." Bin just looked at him as if he were crazy. "Seriously Bin!"

"I will pull down your underwear!" Bin looked stern.

"Fine. It says 'Fuck, shit!'."

"I mean, it could have been worse."

"Can we just drop it? The train's here anyway."

The two got on the train and found space they could stand in. They stood in silence in the packed carriage, with nothing less than normal happening. Suddenly the train halted and sent Minhyuk flying on to a blonde man's lap.

"Fuck, shit!" "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" They spoke at the same time and everything seemed to slow down. They froze, neither knowing how to approach the situation.

"My name's Jinwoo and I think you're my soulmate." Minhyuk didn't know how to reply, he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "I am so sorry for what your tattoo must be."

"D-don't be. I-I'm Minhyuk." Jinwoo wrapped his arms around Minhyuk and smiled.

"I'm so happy to finally have met you Minhyuk."


End file.
